Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2James Gunn on Twitter, 29 June 2015 is the sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy. It is the fifteenth film installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and also the third installment to Phase Three. It is set to be released on May 5, 2017. Synopsis Set to the backdrop of 'Awesome Mixtape #2', Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 continues the team's adventures as they traverse the outer reaches of the cosmos. The Guardians must fight to keep their newfound family together as they unravel the mysteries of Peter Quill's true parentage. Old foes become new allies and fan-favorite characters from the classic comics will come to our heroes' aid as the Marvel Cinematic Universe continues to expand.Synopses For GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Vol.2 And DOCTOR STRANGE Tease "Fan-Favourite" Character Introductions Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Baby Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Pom Klementieff as Mantis‘Compton’s Neil Brown Jr. Signs On For ‘Sand Castle’; Pom Klementieff Joins ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy 2’ *Michael Rooker as Yondu UdontaMichael Rooker says Yondu will return for Guardians of the Galaxy 2 *Karen Gillan as NebulaJames Gunn Wants Bigger Role For Karen Gillan In Guardians Of The Galaxy 2 *Sean Gunn as Kraglin ObfonteriGuardians of the Galaxy 2's James Gunn teases two additions to the team/Rocket Raccoon (motion capture)James Gunn on Twitter, 7 September 2015 *Glenn Close as Irani RaelJames Gunn on Facebook, 17 February 2016 *Kurt Russell as Ego the Living PlanetKurt Russell Eyed to Play Chris Pratt’s Dad in Marvel’s ‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2’ (Exclusive)Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Panel *Elizabeth Debicki as AyeshaEXCLUSIVE: Three Otherworldly Character Names Revealed For GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL 2 *Chris Sullivan as Taserface *Steve Agee as GefSteve Agee Reportedly Joins Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 CastJames Gunn on Facebook, 24 July 2016 *Tommy Flanagan as Tullk *Evan Jones as Wretch *Jimmy Urine as Half-Nut *Stephen Blackehart as Brahl *Joe Fria as Oblo *Terence Rosemore as Narblik *Sylvester Stallone as a member of the Nova CorpsSly Stallone Confirmed, Star Lord’s Parents’ Sex Life Discussed In Hilarious ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy 2’ Trailer – Comic-Con *Nathan Fillion as Simon WilliamsNathan Fillion Is Spoiler In Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 *Stan Lee as Cameo Role Appearances Locations *Earth **St. Charles, MissouriNew GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 Set Footage Teases Some Earthbound Action *Sovereign *Berhert‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2’: Everything We Learned While On Set *Xandar(mentioned) Events *Battle of Xandar (mentioned) Items *Simon Williams' filmography **''Tony Stark'' **''Arkon'' **''Haxan 2'' **''Oh, Rebecca'' **''Toxic Janitor 2'' *Star-Lord's Helmet *Quad Blasters *Godslayer *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *Yondu Udonta's Fin *Yaka **Yaka Arrow *Atomic Bomb (mentioned) *Anulax Batteries *Golden Drones *Infinity Stones (mentioned) Vehicles *''Milano'' *''Quadrant'' *Laser Drill *Ego's Ship Sentient Species *Aakon *Centaurians *''Flora colossus'' *Humans *Kree *Krylorians *Luphomoids *Xandarians *Xeronians *Zehoberei *Sovereign People *Sneepers Creatures *Abilisk Organizations *Guardians of the Galaxy *Priestesses of the Sovereign *Ravagers *Nova Corps Mentioned *ThanosJames Gunn on Twitter *Ronan the Accuser Behind the Scenes *Before Kevin Feige announced the change on October 28, 2014, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 was slated for July 28, 2017. *On June 2, 2015, James Gunn revealed on his Twitter account that the first draft of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 has been done.James Gunn on Twitter, 3 June 2015 *In a live periscope session, James Gunn confirmed that Tyler Bates would return to score Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. *Via Facebook, James Gunn confirmed on February 17, 2016, that principle photography had begun and that Kurt Russell would play Peter Quill's Father, but not J'son of Spartax. *On April 16, Gunn confirmed that both John C. Reilly and Benicio del Toro will not return in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. as Rhomann Dey and the Collector respectively. *On May 11, Kurt Russell officially finished shooting his scenes.James Gunn on Facebook, 11 May 2016 *On June 10, Pom Klementieff announced she officially finished shooting her scenes.Pom Klementieff on Facebook, 9 June 2016 *On June 14, Zoe Saldana had officially finished shooting her scenes.James Gunn on Facebook, 13 June 2016 *On June 17, Chris Pratt officially finished shooting his scenes. He and James Gunn announced the presence of the cast of the movie at .James Gunn on Facebook, 16 June 2016 *On July 23, 2016, at the San Diego Comic-Con, names to many of the Ravagers were announced, along with the first piece of footage. The cast assemblage ended with the revelation that Kurt Russell would portray Ego the Living Planet, solving the mystery of the parentage of Peter Quill. *On November 14, 2016, Paul Wernick and James Gunn revealed that Marvel Studios made a trade with Fox where Fox gave Marvel Studios the rights to use Ego the Living Planet in the film.‘Deadpool’ / ‘Guardians of the Galaxy 2’ Character Trade Brought About Ego, the Living Planet Videos Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Sneak Peek Marvel’s Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 – Official Teaser Trailer Win a chance to walk the Red Carpet of Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2! Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Big Game Spot NEW Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Trailer - WORLD PREMIERE Music *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Vol. 2'' References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2